


【The Man From U.N.C.L.E.】【美苏无差】凌乱笔触，细碎时光

by dessert



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessert/pseuds/dessert
Summary: 【Napoleon Solo知道Illya Kuryakin是个危险人物，他让他想起了狂躁凌乱却绚烂夺目的莫奈。】【Illya Kuyakin知道Napoleon Solo是个危险人物，因为他让他想起了华而不实又无法割舍的钟表】





	【The Man From U.N.C.L.E.】【美苏无差】凌乱笔触，细碎时光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brushstrokes and Time Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724226) by [HighlyOveractiveImagination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyOveractiveImagination/pseuds/HighlyOveractiveImagination). 



> 作者的话:这篇文中涉及Napoleon曾生活在Sanders的威胁下，做过“男伴”，进过监狱，并且他对Victoria一点不感兴趣，甚至是到了厌恶的地步。它们占的篇幅很少，一句话带过，如果你不喜欢，可以跳过。

凌乱笔触，细碎时光

作者的话；这篇文中涉及Napoleon曾生活在Sanders的威胁下，做过“男伴”，进过监狱，并且他对Victoria一点不感兴趣，甚至是到了厌恶的地步。它们占的篇幅很少，一句话带过，如果你不喜欢，可以跳过。（下面正文开始）  
建议去LOFTER

【Napoleon Solo知道Illya Kuryakin是个危险人物，他让他想起了狂躁凌乱却绚烂夺目的莫奈。】

在知道Illya Kuryakin的名字前，Napoleon Solo就知道他是个危险人物。从他在柏林的查理检查站见到他第一面开始，从他给他留下的第一印象开始，从刻下他冷峻的眉眼开始，他就知道了。  
Napoleon向来善于把人分类，清楚地计算出每个人的价值，好像人类就只是一种艺术品，而恰好，他最了解的，就是艺术品。  
笔触，细节，尺寸，画家们或张扬或隐蔽的签名，关注它们，它们是一幅画的基本要素，是你了解一副艺术品的底调，就像一个人的走路姿态，衣着服饰，手写字体会把他自己清清楚楚剖开展现在你面前一样。  
Napoleon立刻就看出了，跟他进入东柏林的那个人金发男人是危险的，而这种危险又带着狂乱的美，和莫奈的画夺人眼球的美如出一辙。  
当你站在远处，与它保持距离，那些图案清晰，完美，漂亮得直击心房;但是当你靠近它，那些看似荒谬的颜色和形状的组合就会显出——  
压倒性的侵略美。  
大多数人都不喜欢被压制的感觉，因而他们会否定它的力量，甚而觉得它丑陋，但这就是Napoleon为之屏住呼吸的地方。诚然，完整的大图赏心悦目，但那些仔细拼合，精心编织的笔刷痕迹，才是真正的艺术。  
所以Napoleon知道他最好离那个戴着贝雷帽的高大陌生的金发男人远一点。的确，远距离匆匆一扫而过，他看起来完全无害;但如果靠近他，你会发现，即使是身处地狱，也比待在他身边要安全一千倍一万倍。  
不需要太久，Napoleon就会亲身体会到这个男人到底有多危险。

美国人手持着枪，稳稳地站在那里，枪柄因为刚刚向一辆黄色的特拉贝特【注：特拉贝拉：前德意志民主共和国(东德)汽车品牌】的轮胎开了两枪仍在震颤着。Solo看不见他，但他知道那个特工藏匿在阴影中伺机而动，现在他只能耐心地等待对手的头出现在车窗里，然后，嘭！

然而，在那一刻，Napoleon不合时宜地想起他上一次见到的莫奈的画。

他当然知道那个俄国人实际上不可能是莫奈，但他忍不住在头脑中把他们放在一起，那么多的相似，交织成一张网，Solo的思维沉溺其中，再难逃脱。

上一次他离莫奈那么近的时候，他被逮捕并判处十五年有期徒刑。十五年的牢狱生活，他在一个面容平平，性情残忍的人的控制下，过了十五年。那个人，Sanders，他和他扭曲的微笑一样邪恶而令人作呕。

会被抓都是他自己的错。

当他无可自拔地爱上那副画时，就已经为结局埋下了伏笔。他偷过无数件艺术品，但没有一件是为自己偷的，他偷盗，只是为了刺激，而非钱财。然，它是不同的，他看见了莫奈，在他想起这是一幅值得偷的画之前，它就已经俘获了他。

他的心就此遗落。

几个月内，他想尽办法抵制那莫名的诱惑，但它的吸引力实在太强了，他必须拥有它。

他理所当然地说服自己，就得到它好了，它现在的所有者买它只是因为莫奈的名声并借此炫耀自己的财力，他不像Napoleon是真正地欣赏它，更不像Napoleon可以感觉到它无以名状的召唤。

于是他屈服于毫无根据的莫名其妙的欲望，精心计划了一场偷盗。

这并不容易，从来都是。不管Solo表现得多么轻松，想轻而易举地带走一副价值连城的画，想想也是天方夜谭，但，并不是不可能。

Napoleon珍惜地拿着那幅画准备离开。当然，他要就这么平平安安地走了，也就没有这部电影和这篇文了。按照主角定律，转折总是猝不及防，世界永远会糊你一脸满满的恶意。

两周后，因为一个微不足道的小错误，Napoleon获得了十年半的CIA契约“奴役”。

莫奈不是导致那十五年的一部分，他从没有得到过它，也没有人知道他曾经那么狂热地渴望得到它。

现在，他拿着枪，盯着东柏林那边的高墙，脑中无限循环播放着那场惨烈的失败。他不认识那个特工，但只消看到一眼他的影子，他就知道，不可能了，他永远杀不了他。

Napoleon不是没有机会杀了他，但当他坐在Gaby的“瓦特堡”汽车【注：瓦特堡：“瓦特堡”轿车为原东德埃森纳赫汽车厂的名牌产品】后座，看着不断逼近的苏联特工时，他始终下不了手，冥冥中一股意识拉扯着他——不能开枪，否则你会后悔的。

于是他放弃了。他能怎么办呢！他就是做不到！他胸中的某些东西——在看到莫奈的那一瞬间就背叛了他的某些东西——阻止了他。

它又来了，不管那不是真正的莫奈，只是一个和莫奈一样危险的男人。

当他消失在柏林墙后的时候，Napoleon悄悄松了一口气。只要能远离那个男人，Solo就是安全的。

好吧，更安全。（Well,safer.）

当然，这份放松只持续到他出现在几公里外的公共洗手间。

它就像Napoleon预知的一样势不可挡。

美国人并不软弱，但他也不是一个斗士。他会开枪，撬锁，打掩护，但他从来都不擅长近身格斗。

而Illya Kuryakin是一个精通格斗的特工，他是一个真正意义上的战士，这就意味着，当他们两个对上时，被彻底用来擦地板的那个只可能是Napoleon Solo。当 Sanders在俄罗斯的双胞胎进来时，看到的就是美国特工几乎已经放弃挣扎，听天由命地任由生命被那双肌肉线条流畅优美的手臂挤出喉咙。

当Illya知道现在被卡住喉咙的这个人是他这次任务的搭档后，他立即撤回了胳膊。Napoleon捂住脖子呛咳几声，他几乎要高唱“哈利路亚”，哪怕是要身不由己地给CIA打工他也觉得这活着的世界实在是美好。

（“呵。”世界冰冷地笑了）

就目前而言，Solo是没法儿远离这个和莫奈一样的危险的男人了。那么既然身体不得不靠近，情感就必须保持距离。

所以他轻描淡写地指出几个让Illya狂躁的压力点——悲惨的童年和独自抚养他长大的母亲，贪污的父亲和莫须有的谬言，他也因此实实在在地感受到了莫奈的画狂乱的美。

越暴躁，越华丽。

推倒的桌子，破碎的瓷碟，四散的银匙，混乱的一切，糟糕的印象，Napoleon确信他新鲜出炉的苏联搭档对他的感情一下掉到了“憎恨”。这很好，至少可以推开他们之间的距离，所以——

任务完成。

要是Napoleon也能这样恨他就好了。

等他们到了罗马后，情况变得更糟了。Napoleon尝试着把自己的注意力投注到其他美丽的事物上，但不管是巧夺天工的建筑还是靓丽美貌的接待员，都不能减少Red Peril过于强烈的影响给Cowboy带来的痛苦。

但任务就是任务，Napoleon永远不会让情绪影响自己的任务，否则他也不会成为CIA最好的特工。

他几乎做到了。

Illya淹没在冰冷的不近人情的湖水中，眼睁睁看着他，Napoleon甚至觉得自己可以做到冷眼旁观。他的一部分理智地呼吸，知道自己是一个美国人，而一个美国人必然要轻视和他一起工作的俄国人，想他死也不为过，但另一部分，缓慢地哭嚎着，痛苦到绝望地爱上一个俄国人，爱到欲他生，欲他死。

他知道，如果Illya与他此生再无交集，Napoleon Solo可能是安全的；如果Illya就此沉寂，终致天人永隔，Napoleon Solo才会真正安全。

但他做不到。他有多想让他死，他就有多想让他生。

为了任务。为了他自己。

所以他救了他，把他从翻滚着不祥墨色的湖水中拉了出来。许久，当Illya终于零零散散咳出呛进肺里的水，大口喘息着吸入空气，Napoleon吊在嗓子口的心才陡然落回胸膛，猛烈地跳动了一下，强劲到他胸口发麻，他松了一口气，对着大难不死的同伴露出个劫后余生的笑容，湿哒哒的小卷毛耷拉在额头，一瞬间柔化了他刀削斧凿硬朗的面孔。

他看到了，Illya似乎少了一点仇恨的眼神。他几乎是哀求的，哀求自己的心不要因为这模糊的一个眼神而奋不顾身地燃烧自己，燃烧所有的爱。

而当Illya拯救他时，Napoleon觉得自己可以就此死去。

然后是Victoria，一个真正令人厌恶的女人。

他不在乎她有多漂亮，她的身体是多么完美。Victoria，卑鄙，桀骜，狡猾，出众的美丽和出众的智力，蓬勃的野心被包裹在光鲜的外表下。她就像一个雕塑，渲染得很漂亮，制作得很完美，但用的材料是散发着恶臭的焦油。他不想吻她那可怕的、空洞的微笑，也不想握紧她那凶残的、沾满鲜血的双手。他不想，但他做到了。因为这是任务。他不仅要做这些，他不得不做更多。

记得曾经一次任务，他受命从一个外国官员那窃取信息，Sanders眼都不眨地告诉他他的掩护身份是那位官员的“男伴”。【注：escort既有“男伴”又有“护卫”的意思，根据下文来看，我取了“男伴”，加双引号以显示此“男伴”估计为特殊身份，就是你懂的......若有不同意见欢迎讨论】

“你先通过其他‘客人’积攒声誉，目标不会接近一个没有价值的玩物。这是单人任务，不要想着逃跑，不然你的刑期会延长到二十年。”

那是地狱。结束那次任务后一个多月，甚至更长时间内，他无比厌恶自己，不仅是身体，这份痛苦深入灵魂。他利用那些为他而来的人，也被他为之奋斗的国家利用。

Victoria Vinciguerra只是另一个刻在他背上的无形的计数标记。

他比任何人都了解Illya。Napoleon感到一种近乎疯狂的欲望，熊熊燃烧的火焰将羞耻感化为灰烬，这种欲望驱使他，鞭策他，引诱他，去占有Kuryakin。

第二天早上醒来，他的情绪陷入癫狂的败坏。

然后，他听到Illya声音中的关切，注意到他称呼Gaby叫“小羔羊”，他的心被一双无形的大手拉住，疯狂地下坠，氧气稀薄到无法呼吸。

Illya爱Gaby。

Napoleon知道他的情绪不应该被如此牵动，但他从来控制不住胸口沉入地狱的心，绝望的爱无法克制。

所以他激怒了Illya，在他的怒视下走出一片混乱的房间。他的脚步从容不迫，咬紧的口腔内壁迸出浓郁的血腥味，他走进自己房间，一直坚持到阳台，最终撑不住倒在栏杆上，冰凉的铁制品似乎把那一抹冷意透过指尖传到心脏，刺穿灵魂的哀鸣。他止不住地颤抖，没有眼泪，干燥的脸被冷风刮到发疼。痛苦无法用眼泪来表现，只能通过无声的颤抖发泄出无意渗漏的一点点。

他一直等到自己足够平静，麻木的手指僵硬地松开栏杆，转身回房。

当他听到Illya和Gaby据接吻只有一步之遥时，他甚至能调动脸上的肌肉露出一个类似祝福的笑。

似乎事情越来越糟。Victoria给他下药，叫着他的教名，他不能分辨哪一个更加糟糕，但是如果他还能控制他的身体的话，他一定会撕裂她的嘴，这个令人恶心的女人没有权利用她那张充斥着谎言的嘴污染那个他母亲曾满怀爱意称呼的名字。

这个世界如此恶劣。这个世界更加恶劣。

Napoleon醒来时，他已经被绑在椅子上。Victoria挑逗着玩弄他，张扬着美艳的外表，湿滑的手指就像永远盘旋在阴暗角落的毒蛇，她那样自负而诱惑地笑，娇艳的唇，细心描画的眼角，毒蛇盘起艳丽的花纹，红到滴血的蛇信嘶嘶作响。她自信她就是Napoleon不可抵挡的欲望。

接着是疼痛，似乎从他身体的每一根神经中撕裂开来，迅猛而剧烈。

紧随其后在他眼底闪过的照片让他近乎可怕地确信——他就要死了。难以想象的痛苦，没有人在乎他，没有人救他。

这种意识带来他深藏于心不愿触碰的记忆，就是它让他放弃了钟爱的莫奈。那是他第一次遇到莫奈，不是莫奈的画，不是一个像莫奈的人，而是一个叫莫奈的人。

Jacob Monet【注：雅各布·莫奈，作者原创人物】，来自纽约，Napoleon的战友之一。

部队里每个人都取笑这个孩子，因为他的年龄最小，也因为他的名字可笑而讽刺。他不会画画，他却叫莫奈。每个人都在说。每个人。

“如果莫奈靠画画来填饱肚子，那他绝不会画那些火柴棍小人。”Napoleon有次说。

两个月后，他把那个男孩抱在怀里，深红色的血液浸透了他的双手，他拼命地想阻止血从Jacob胸口的弹孔中流出来。

莫奈笑了，鲜红的血液将他的双唇浸染得妖艳。

“我应该成为一名艺术家。”

“你会是一名糟糕的艺术家。”Napoleon说，试图阻止他的朋友崩溃，更试图阻止自己崩溃。

“我知道，但我现在是一个糟糕的士兵，咳......至少做一名糟糕的艺术家不会让我没命。”

Jacob Monet死了。

所以当Napoleon低头看到手里莫奈的画作时，他看到了Jacob的脸。他明白了他为什么无法自拔地爱上它，也明白了他为什么不能偷走它。

远在天边如此美丽，近在眼前如此复杂。每一个丑陋的记号，每一个凌乱的笔触，都是秘密的完美，制造出如此惊人的视觉效果。他不能靠近，不能了解，不能去爱，这些细碎的时光渐渐漫过血红色，最后凋零在他的怀里。没有人会爱他。

只有在那些笔触中他才能认出自己。他表现得如此完美，令人们望而却步。当他们喜欢从远处看见的东西时，就不会再费心靠近，因而他是安全的，没人能看破他的伪装，但同时......难道没人会想再靠近一点吗？你看他，惊惧的脸，破碎的身躯，不完美的笔触划过内里......你不爱他吗？

或者说，你能做到不爱他吗？

现在，多年以后，Napoleon被捆在椅子上，他看见那些可怕的照片，他想起了他的朋友，想起了他们正在抗争的一切。这些照片闪映过他的眼底，在他的心中刻下淋漓的血痕。

疼痛骤然来袭，蛮横地压倒所有思维，他感觉时间白驹过隙，经年一瞬而过，肢体不由自主地抽搐，也许束缚带已然在肉体上留下凌虐的痕迹。他咬住嘴唇，尖叫恍然脱口而出，每个细胞都被烈火焚烧死亡。

折磨戛然而止。

现在即永恒。

Napoleon几乎要放弃了。他闭上眼睛，不再听Rudi说的任何话。没有人来找他，他也无能为力拯救自己。Rudi病态地兴奋着翻开厚厚的剪贴薄，神经质地把他的童年，剪贴薄上一页一页彩色照片的故事细细地讲述了一遍，用几张静止的图片捕捉保存巨大的痛苦。

他浑浊的蓝眼睛失神地望着窗外，警卫受到不知名的攻击而无声倒下。然后，然后，是Illya，他看见了Illya！

Napoleon一生中从未感受过如此澎湃的欣悦在心中炸开，他的眼里再看不进其他任何东西，他往生余年再见不到像Illya Kuryakin这样令人惊叹的艺术品。

但他知道他不能在脸上表现出一点波动，他也没机会表现，Rudi又把脚放回踏板上，电流再一次贯彻全身。

Illya Kuryakin瞬间意识到Napoleon Solo的处境有多么危险。

美国人的身体剧烈地痉挛着，他的头、手、腿不停抽搐，却被束缚带捆绑着牢牢压在电椅上。

Illya的心不停下沉，胃部像是被人狠狠打了一拳，疼痛而不适，他的双手紧紧握成了拳头。

他冲向另一个入口，暴力地扯开门，Rudi沉浸在病态的疯狂中，Napoleon的尖叫为苏联特工提供了极好的掩护，他竟然没有听到那声噪音。

痛苦的低吼在房间里回荡，像一把锋利的刀刃撕裂了Illya的心脏。

当他看见Rudi脸上闪过一丝微笑时，他感到自己的血液在冰与火的对撞之间，升腾起茫茫的雾气。

红色充斥了苏联毛熊的大脑，恐怖的声音循环播放，人性渐渐消退，取而代之是纯粹野性的冲动，电击，铁烙，凌迟，杀了他，摧毁他，他怎么敢这样对待Napoleon！

他把这位“拥有伟大头脑”的博士狠狠砸到桌子上，像扔一块破旧抹布一样把他掼到地上，他的脚离开了踏板，但电击并没有停止。

Illya看着Napoleon，血从他的鼻子里流出来，他的眼睛上翻，尖叫声听起来像尖锐的哭泣，生命从指缝缓慢流逝，美国人快坚持不下去了。

Red Peril近乎惊恐地把整个盒子和电线一起从墙上撕下来，他承认他害怕，他害怕死神的镰刀割过Solo的胸膛，带走这条鲜活的生命。

他不明白为什么他对这个突如其来的搭档突然充满了感情。他不能让Cowboy死，只是不能，不是为了该死的任务，而是因为他关心他。

Illya冲到他身边，解开带子，把Napoleon瘫软的身体从电椅上拉了起来。

他的双眼紧闭。

“Cowboy！”他叫了一声，可这次没有一个温润好听的声音调笑般回应他“Peril”，恐慌冲刷过身躯，“醒一醒！别这样，你没有这么弱......对吧？”他多希望讽刺能唤醒这个虚软地躺在他怀里的人，但没有。“Napoleon！”Illya绝望地叫他，声音微微颤抖。

怀里的男人睁开眼睛，虚弱地笑了。

“Peril......我从没想过我会这么说，但我必须要说，很高兴见到你，Illya。”

Illya如释重负地喘了口气，他低下头，几乎要抵到Napoleon胸口，很快他就平复好波动的情绪，站了起来向美国人伸出手。Napoleon没有动。

Illya的心又开始火烧火燎，愤怒和焦惧吞噬着他的感官，但他说出来的话平淡如常。

“怎么了？这点小打击就受不了了？”

Napoleon仔细地看了看他，摇摇头笑着抓住了他的手，他感觉自己站立的地方天旋地转。Illya抓紧了他没有放开，询问的声调带了微不可查的焦灼：

“你还好吗，Cowboy？”

“还行，”Napoleon深吸了一口气，“我们需要制定下一步的作战计划。”

“Gaby背叛了我们。”

“我知道。我们侥幸还有一颗避开纳粹控制的核弹可以利用，在审查Gaby之前，我们还有其他事要做。”

Rudi知无不尽地把一切都告诉了他们，Illya在Napoleon提出行动方案前抢先杀死了他，尽管并不需要。

一个叫“ Waverly”的男人为他们提供了帮助，但他礼貌的疏远显而易见昭著了他对两位特工行动的不满。

“如有必要，执行‘清除’计划。”突如其来的命令一遍遍在大脑中回放，黏腻的汗水浸透了后背，就像他在噩梦中漫无目的地奔跑，无助，恐惧，它们慢慢的、轻柔地从脚踝爬满全身。

【Illya Kuyakin知道Napoleon Solo是个危险人物，因为他让他想起了华而不实又无法割舍的钟表】

打一开始他就知道Napoleon是个危险人物，但直到现在，他才真正意识到他有多危险。

当他在柏林查理检查站看见这个人时，毫无由来的，他想起了他父亲的一位同事的传家宝——放在壁炉上方吃灰尘的一座极华丽的钟。黄金和抛光木材做成的外壳，闪亮的钻石，硕大洁白的珍珠镶嵌其中，每个时间点都是一颗不同的宝石。它显示的时间从来不正确，但是当Illya和他母亲拜访他家的时候，那个男人总是骄傲地指着它，，吹嘘它的价值，细数他的家族保管它的历史之长久。

那只是一个无用的、毫无价值的垃圾。当他的母亲“拜访”【注：拜访加双引号是因为此时Illya父亲已因贪污被捕，此处拜访应指求助或者更糟（用身体换所需）】这位他父亲的老同事时，Illya就坐在椅子上，看着时间一秒一秒地过去。

那时，他父亲已经从家里被拖出来，殴打、哭泣，并乞求最后一次和儿子的谈话。

Illya讨厌那个该死的钟。它的存在即错误。它就那样挂在那儿，比他所有的东西都值钱，比他父亲赚的都值钱，可能比他为了保持贴合所处地位的形象而动用的钱还值钱。它端正地坐在那儿，甚至不能报出准确的时间。财富一定会公正地分配给人民，这难道不是他们为之付出的政府所承诺的吗？那座钟，坐在那儿，滴答作响，而他的母亲被迫做了她别无选择的事。他父亲的诸多“朋友”，下流地笑着告诉她，如果她拒绝，他们可能会报告他们的上级关于她和她儿子的一些不怎么好的事情，然后他们会被关进古拉格集中营【注：古拉格是前苏联政府的一个机构，负责管理全国的劳改营。根据安妮·艾波鲍姆的著作《古拉格：一段历史》中之叙述，“古拉格”是苏联的国家政治保卫总局、内务人民委员部的分支部门，执行劳改、扣留等职务。这些营房被囚人士中包括不同类型的罪犯，日后成为镇压苏联异见人士的工具，被囚禁人士数以百万计。】，在她的丈夫出了那样的事情之后，谁还会再相信她是个坚定的共产党员呢？

Illya讨厌那座钟。

乍看之下，Illya似乎厌恶Napoleon Solo。他知道Napoleon Solo是危险的，就像那座钟，他自顾自地走自己的路，拒绝Illya提供的所有。他的危险在于他不会接受“不”这个答案，不管他的表现、他的行为、他的浪荡有多糟糕，他总能找到法子来赢得别人的喜爱与帮助。

唯一比有权力的人更危险的存在是既有能力又有权力的人。

而Napoleon很能干，非常能干。他们的第一次见面就已经透露了很多。从那一刻起Illya的厌恶与日俱增，他厌恶他无礼的傲慢，他喋喋不休又准确猜中痛脚的侮辱，他在战斗中的软弱，他所有的所有。没有这个男人，Illya也能很好地完成这个任务，但他就在那儿，以他独有的方式，奇迹般地散发出安逸和镇定。

Illya移开了那座讨厌的钟，他要证明他是更好的，没有任何一个“传世之作”能和他相提并论。如果他再努力一点的话，也许他能从过去的耻辱中走出来。Solo不会承认，所有人都不会承认，但Illya会证明，如果，如果他杀了Napoleon，他会变得更好。

当他把水从肺里吐出来，沉浮在水中，被Napoleon拖上岸时，他意识到他本可以将Napoleon格杀在漆黑的湖水中。在他们两个大男人挤在一辆“小绵羊”上骑回酒店的途中，他花了那么一小会儿时间思考了一下一旦Victoria Vinciguerra知道了Napoleon Solo做了什么，她会采取什么行动，然后他放弃了思考，如果必要的话，他会帮着Napoleon打架的。Solo救了他的命，为他而去，为他冒着一切风险，也许他并不像Illya想的那么像那座华而不实的钟......

然后，Illya种下的窃听器传来有节奏的撞击声和呻吟声，沙沙的电流声中突然冒出一声清脆的“叮”。不知为什么，它响亮得像一记耳光，恶狠狠地打在Illya脸上。苏联毛熊攥紧拳头，他想，这只是因为Napoleon把他卷入他和Victoria的交锋洪流中产生的一时愤怒，而不得不承认，他也像其他人一样被那镀金的外表所迷惑。

但是再也不会了，Illya已经知道了Napoleon真实的样子，他不会再把他误认成别的什么。

然而到最后，原来Illya本就错付了信任，错埋了怀疑。

Gaby，她让他感到安全，在很长一段时间内，他对身边的人都抱着敌对的态度，但Gaby不同，她看起来如此诚实。这样一个坦率的女人，别人可能会说她粗俗或粗鲁，Illya却认为在她周围，他不用屏住呼吸把防御体系开到最高等级，去审视每一个人；当她接近时，Illya觉得他第一次可以放松地、完整地吸进一口气，好像填补了他的生命。

背叛来的猝不及防。Illya感觉自己被丢到真空中，所有的空气都被抽走。在一片混乱中，他摸索着好不容易抓住什么东西，他拥住他，不放手的样子宛如那是最后一根救命稻草，然后他睁开眼，发现那是Napoleon。

他急于抓住那个男人，的确，但没有那么迫切。他相信Napoleon能控制住他自己，毕竟他看起来就是永远不会让事情脱离自己掌控的那种人，Illya这样说服自己，对抗着心中越来越汹涌的恐惧浪潮。

然后是设备，电椅，Rudi，Cowboy再也醒不过来的恐惧。

就在那时，Illya意识到Napoleon Solo真真是一位危险人物。

他抱着那个男人，想起了一个与之前那个华而不实的东西完全不同的传家宝。一块手表。一块朴素而有效率的手表。这块表与众不同，这是Illya的父亲从年轻时就开始戴的，在他被带走的当天他把它送给了Illya，伴随着消逝的温暖的笑容和紧紧的拥抱。

那只表是Illya最宝贝的东西，也是最危险的引爆器。就像壁炉上的金钟一样，它只是一样东西，没有它他也能活下去，但他不想。这就是最重要的地方，他无法舍弃它。对他来说，那块表值得世上的一切。

一点一点的，Napoleon从代表Illya鄙视的资本主义丑陋的蠢物变成了戴在他手腕上的手表，像他心跳的回声一样滴答作响。虽然Illya曾试图一直把Napoleon视为前者，但他完美盔甲上的裂缝迫使他走近一点，更近一点，并最终意识到Solo表现出来的一切都只是一种表演。

Napoleon Solo希望全世界都以为他是完美的，因为人们只会渴望拥有完美的东西，这就是他的武器。如果有人走得太近，他们会发现Napoleon不过也只是个人，复杂、情绪化、支离破碎，远称不上完美；而如果有人愿意留下这么一件不完美的东西，那一定是因为爱。

那一定是有人真正爱他。

类比Illya的那块手表，它的表盘上有一道划痕，还有一个扣子松落，一直扣不上；一只指针总是跑得有点慢。但Illya最喜欢的还是那块手表，他喜欢它的一切，包括它所有的不好。事实上，他喜欢它，正是因为它的不完美，就像他的父亲和母亲，就像他。

所以他默默地感谢任何能让Napoleon在经历了这样的酷刑之后还能睁开眼睛的各种力量，抑或各路神明，因为他如此爱他。

但是没有时间用来倾诉爱意。只剩下向那位英国人及其背后机构汇报始末的时间，只剩下准备执行渗透Vinciguerra岛的命令的时间，只剩下追捕核弹头和Gaby的时间。她表现得好像全世界都需要这枚核弹头，而不幸的是，事实的确如此。

摩托车翻滚着压到他身上，Illya眼前一黑。当他再次睁眼时，他看到Napoleon被Alxander Vinciguerra打倒在地，他看到Solo在这场争斗中节节败退，就和公共厕所那次一样。Solo不是一个斗士，至少在格斗方面，他不是。

但Illya是。

呼吸之间，他把那辆摩托车扔到了Alexander身上，锋利的匕首在手中银光飞舞，没入一具鲜活的身躯。Alexander死了，Napoleon没事了。Illya犹豫着是先查看男人的伤势还是先检查Gaby，但当他看到男人不自觉的退缩时，他就明白了，他向Napoleon点了点头，抬步走开了。

Napoleon不想他靠近，从一开始他就先推开了Illya，他不想和Illya有任何关系。苏联毛熊止住自己微微颤抖的手，告诉自己这很好，即使他发现了自己的感情。是他，是他不愿意去接触那个自大的美国佬。

所以他抱住了Gaby，告诉她一切都结束了。他试着深呼吸，有些东西永远粘滞在了他体内，再多的空气而只能填充一部分的肺泡。这种感觉是他所熟悉的，又不是他熟悉的。即使在Gaby身边，他也感觉不到安全了，再也不能了。

他以为他们会有时间谈一谈，他和Gaby，他和Solo，Gaby和Solo......也许那不会是场愉快的谈话，关于她是否背叛了他们，泄露了任务，是否她站在她叔叔那边。

但没有时间，这颗核弹不是真的，他们还得去拯救世界。

滴答。

只剩下返回航母的时间，只剩下准备炸弹炸毁Solo发现的那艘船的时间，只剩下接受Victoria的信息的时间，但最后，时间足够了，转眼间一切就这么结束了。

Napoleon看起来和Illya一样疲惫，拯救世界并不是什么好活儿。他想触碰那个男人，握握他的手或拍拍他的肩之类的，但医生涌过来隔开了他们，分别带去了不同科室检查伤势。

第二天，Illya几乎吻了Gaby。感觉很好，似乎已经接近到足够他再一次完整地呼吸，但总是不大舒服。也许，如果他花更长的时间和她在一起，他们总有一天能走到那一步。  
然后他接到了电话，收到了命令。

他必须杀死Napoleon Solo。

他疯狂地砸毁了自己的房间，拧断一个人的脖子也不比这难，但这只能拖延一小会儿时间。他提醒自己他曾经有多恨Napoleon，因为这个男人所代表的一切，因为他就想那座壁炉上的钟，如果有机会，他会把它摔成碎片。但那不是Napoleon Solo，他很清楚。

Illya把枪塞在夹克下，深呼吸。他能做到，他能走出耻辱，他能证明自己比那些做评价的人看重的任何一件毫无价值的垃圾要有用得多。

他敲响Napoleon房间的门。Solo给他们俩各倒了一杯酒。为什么这个人看起来如此悲伤？他像往常一样说话、聊天、开着无伤大雅的玩笑，但现在Illya可以很容易地看穿他，即使他希望自己不能。Solo的背影变了，就像他故意让Illya看穿，魅力就像烛心周围的蜡油一样缓缓融化。Illya把枪留在了夹克里，看着Napoleon的后背。他的肩背宽阔，每一寸布料都因为他的力度绷紧；他没有穿夹克，他看起来既悲伤，又害怕。

Napoleon说了句话，然后转身把一样东西扔给了Illya。一瞬间，苏联人的心狂跳起来，他以为这回事一次袭击，他宁可这是。他的心任然怦怦直跳，但是是因为截然不同的原因。

那是他父亲的手表。Illya把表系在手腕上，抬起头直视着Napoleon，熟悉的表盘浮现在他身后。它不完美，没有它Illya也能活下去，但他不想。

实情就这么脱口而出，Napoleon给他看了录像带。他看着Illya，显得很伤心，好像他确信苏联人会杀了他似的。他的手插在口袋里，但很明显什么武器都没带。

Illya走得更近了，美国人看起来很害怕，他瑟缩了一下，但还是挺直了腰背没有后退。等到苏联人已经近到触手可及时，Solo仰起脸来，向他露出了一个微笑。

这是Illya第一次看到他脸上真诚的微笑，不带一点表演成分。

很漂亮。~~~

Napoleon抬起头来看着Illya，他知道这个人会结束他的性命。为什么不呢？Solo是他的敌人，从他们第一次见面起他就表现得像个混蛋。他知道自己总有一天会被一件艺术品无可救药地吸引，却从来没想到过那会是个有着令人不敢恭维的时尚感的苏联人。

然后Illya弯腰抱住了他。

这不是他预想结果中的任何一个，但比任何一个都要好。很长一段时间内气氛都僵滞了，最后Napoleon举起双臂，回抱住了Illya。苏联人异常的热情，Napoleon想，要谨慎。

当Illya感觉到美国人把头靠近他的胸膛，想寻求安全感一样把脸埋在他脖侧时，他默默地把这个人抱得更紧。Napoleon和他作对，用最好的方式迅速把自己变成他熟悉的一部分。他能感觉到对方的心跳，像时针轻巧的滴答声。

他们就那样静静地站着。Illya希望能看到组成Napoleon的每一个不完美的笔触，爱上他身上的每一道痕迹；Solo想花点时间向Illya证明，无论他的历史如何或者别人只怎么评价他的，在它看来，Illya值得拥有一切。

在烧毁了磁带并分享了一杯酒后，他们得到了一点新消息。从今往后，他们就组成了一只独立的队伍——U.N.C.L.E，所以——

他们还有大把大把的时间和对方兜兜绕绕，并最终将彼此拥入怀中。  
（有删改）


End file.
